The Fairy Dragon
by Lucy Fairymage
Summary: Why is this guild hiding in the shadows? Who are these people? Why are they so extremely strong? Heaven's Demons, they call themselves. And why does their master look EXACTLY like Lucy? Are they friends or foes of Fairy Tail?— Rated T.
1. Heaven's Demons' Guild

**I know I said I would post this when my poll was over, but I really like this story and wanted to post it!**

**Question: Would you guys care if I made this Sting x Lu? If yes, then how about a one-sided crush? Stalker?**

* * *

"Natsu! You destroyed everything again! And I still need rent money!" Lucy complained as she and Natsu were walking into the guild.

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy! Look at this!" Mira waved. "It's another edition of Sorcerer Weekly!"

"What does it say?" Lucy asked. On the front page it said: "_**Mysterious Guild Hiding in the Shadows?"**_

"_This guild, Heaven's Demons, has been around for over a hundred years, but we've just found out about them! Their current, and 6th, Guild Master, Rei Kusumoto says:_

'_We didn't want anyone to find out about us. Despite being an official guild, we like being independent and away from other guilds. But one of our guild members had caused a fight with one of the Sabers and couldn't get out of fighting. We are truly sorry to Sabertooth for hurting their member and putting him in the hospital.' _

_**How did one of the Heaven's Demons member beat a Saber? Well let's go ask her.**_

'_I got really annoyed of this bastards' attitude cuz he kept on boasting about how great his guild was. I decided to teach him a lesson. No biggie, I just broke a few ribs, gave him a few bruises, and might have cracked his head a little.' Asami Hoshino, the 17 year old Heaven's Demons guild member said."_ Mira read out loud.

"Gihi. They sound strong. I wanna fight them." Gajeel said.

"Heaven's Demons, huh? That's an interesting name." Gray commented.

"Ha! I've beaten _two_ Sabers before! And they were the strong ones!" Natsu boasted.

"You mean Sting and Rogue? The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! During the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu added.

* * *

_The Next Week…_

"_**Demon Beats Tiger Again?!"**_

"_The same Heaven's Demons member beat up 2 members of Sabertooth. There names are Orga Nangear and Rufus Lore. These 2 members of Sabertooth are 2 of the top 5 strongest members. We can't believe that a girl beat up these two monsters! On other news related to Heaven's Demons, the Guild Master has been changed! Her name is Lu Fairy. A very unique name."_ said the man who wrote the article. The guild doors opened and there stood two hooded figures. The first person wore a purple cloak with a golden outlining. The second wore a navy blue cloak with silver outlining.

"Hey! I need to talk to your master!" the first mysterious person told everyone.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with our Master?!" Erza commanded as she held a sword against the purple hooded mystery person's neck.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed as he made an ice sword and held it against the blue hooded person.

"Aww, Erza, don't tell me you've forgotten about me…?" A familiar voice asked. It was coming from the purple hooded one.

"Gray, I am Ur's daughter!" The blue one said.

"J-Jellal?!" Erza said in surprise.

"Ultear?!" Gray also said in surprise

"Hehehe, nope!" The purple person said as she pulled her hood down.

"Bzzz! Wrong!" The blue hooded person pulled her hood down and crossed her arms to form an 'X'.

**That's all guys! Cliffhanger XD!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jk jk Continue!**

* * *

"What?! Lucy?! Weren't you sick yesterday?" Gray asked the purple hooded person.

"Yeah, and who's the person with the blue cloak?" Someone asked.

"Oh! I'm Lucy's friend! I meet her at the mall a few days ago!" Said the sky blue haired girl, or in this case 20 something year-old woman.

"Well yeah I was sick—" Lucy started.

"You're not Lucy." Natsu announced.

"What are you talking about, Natsu? I'm Lucy—" she said.

"Hot Head is right. You're not Bunny Girl." Gajeel butted in.

"Yeah, Lucy-san doesn't smell like cherry blossoms." Wendy added.

"And she doesn't wear contacts either." Laxus commented. The girl smirked.

"I just need to speak to your master. Let me talk to him."

"Over our dead bodies!" The guys yelled.

"You wanna fight, huh?!" 'Lucy's' sky blue haired friend yelled back.

"What's this fuss about?!" someone roared.

"M-Master! These two people wanted to talk to you and they didn't give any information about themselves so we thought they were dangerous people!" Erza explained.

"Hey! Makarov, it's me! Remember, from the Master's Meeting we had 3 days ago?" The Lucy-look-alike said.

"Oh, you're the new master of Heaven's Demons, right?" Fairy Tail's master asked.

"Yep! And your children were being rude to me! Seriously?! Holding a sword to someone's neck? You kids aren't even supposed to play with swords and sharp things!" She complained.

"WHAT?! Your the new master of that guild?!" Natsu said in awe.

"But you're so young!" Levy added.

"Yeah, I'm only 27." the blonde said.

"Stop lying Lu!" The bluenette said and smacked her on the head. "I'm 27! You're only 19!"

"Oww! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" She said childishly.

"Wait, Rei said you were 27. That means you were lying to everyone at the meeting?" Master asked.

"No. _Rei_ lied to everyone at the meeting. I just went along with it!" Lu said cheerfully.

"Uh huh. By the way, who's your friend over their?" Makarov said as he pointed to the unidentified light blue haired lady.

"Oh me? I'm Crystal Snowfall. I believe this ice mage knows who I am." Crystal said as she looked at Gray.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Someone screamed from a corner of the guild.

"I do?" Gray asked himself.

"Let me give you a hint. I gave you a note saying that I was leaving to look for someone." she smiled as she gave the hint. A sudden spark opened up Gray's memories.

"Yuki! You were looking for her, weren't you?" Gray exclaimed.

"That's my Gray!" she said as she hugged him, her huge breasts suffocating Gray.

"I-I… C-Can't… B-B-Breathe… "

"Oh! Sorry… " Crystal said as she let go of Gray.

"Who's Yuki?" Cana asked.

"Yuki's my dragon. She left me on July 7th, X775, right before I met Gray."

"Don't you mean X777?" Gajeel interrupted.

"Nope. X775 is the year she left me."

"What's your element?" Laxus asked.

"Ice." the ice dragon slayer answered.

"Cool." Laxus replied.

"So how did she leave you?" Laki asked.

Well, Yuki was training me in a forest, on a mountain. But one day she left me a note saying to go to a good guild that will take care of me. I met Gray on my way, and left him a note that told him that we would eventually meet up again someday. I went to the Heaven's Demon's guild and everyone was like family!"

"But I thought all the Dragons disappeared on X777?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, they did. But for some reason Yuki disappeared earlier than all the other dragons." Crystal stated.

"Okay enough dragon talk, I came here to discuss something with Master Makarov!" Lu said, interrupting everyone.

"But you're a—" Crystal started, but Lu took out a box of cookies from her cloak and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"Okay, eat the cookies." Lu said as she was shoving cookie after cookie into Crystal's mouth to refrain her from talking.

"Mmmrrrgggg!" the poor girl tried to speak, but unfortunately for her, she couldn't because of all the cookies in her mouth.

"She's choking! Someone get her some water!" Mira exclaimed.

"Bye~! I have to talk to Makarov!" Lu said innocently.

"Juvia! You're a water mage! Can you use your magic to help Crystal?" Lisanna asked the mage in the corner.

"No! I will not help my Love Rival!" she said and curled up into a ball.

"Come on, Gray said he would give you a hug if you help her~!" Mira bribed.

"No I didn't!" he protested

"Gray-sama's right. Gray-sama didn't say that he would give Juvia a hug. Mira-san said that. If Juvia doesn't hear it from Gray-sama's mouth then Juvia won't help Love Rival!" Juvia said.

"Juvia, what happened? You're acting different. You would have usually said yes right away." Levy questioned.

"Yes, but Juvia was thinking and it seems like Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia anymore… " Juvia admitted.

"No, he still likes you! Right, Evergreen?" Erza said.

"Of course n—" she stopped when Erza gave her a glare. "I mean, Gray likes you! He's just in denial!" she blurted.

"Yeah, he's denying that he likes you!" Mira copied Evergreen, hoping that if she said it too, Juvia would believe in their words.

"Yep! Gray was always like that! Especially with his feelings! I remember how he said that he wasn't cold when he stripped his clothes off on the mountain top! He was all like 'I-I-I'm n-not c-c-cold at a-all!' You should've seen him!" someone commented.

"Crystal! You're okay! I thought you were gonna choke to death!" Mira said in worry.

"Don't worry! Lu does that to me all the time!" She assured everyone.

"Why? She doesn't seem like the type to choke someone for no reason." Laki said.

"She didn't want me to tell you her magic." Crystal explained.

"Why? She's a master of a guild. Wouldn't she be bragging about her magic since she is so powerful?" Warren asked.

"Well yeah, but she wants to keep it a secret." Crystal said.

"But her magic is awesome! I wonder what element she is!" Wendy wondered.

"Wait, you know her magic?" Levy asked Wendy.

"Yeah she's a dra—" Natsu answered for Wendy, but stopped mid-sentence as a tiny thing flew past him and gave his cheek a tiny cut. "What was that?!" he yelled.

"Lu! I told you to stop throwing these at people! They might be tiny, but they're really sharp!" Crystal complained to Lu, who was on the second floor of the guild.

"What?! He was gonna reveal my magic! I had to stop him somehow! And food won't work cuz he'll just gobble it all up!" she groaned.

"Celestial, huh?" Laxus smirked as he picked up the 'thing' that was thrown at Natsu. It was a glittering yellow, 5 pointed star as big as a fingernail, made from magic.

"Aww, shit. You found out!" Lu grumbled.

"LANGUAGE! How many times have I told you not to curse in front of children?!" Crystal demanded.

"I dunno, like, a lot?" Lu said lazily.

"Yes, and you still curse in front of children! Ugh! Who taught you those words?!" Crystal argued.

"You." the Celestial Mage snorted.

"What?! No way! I bet Rei did it! I am so gonna give her a handful when we get back!" Crystal protested.

"I'm serious, remember Hisoka Nakada, that model that we hated? When we saw her, you were all like 'Oh my god, you see that fatass bitch over there? I heard she's a model. But get this, there's a rumour going around that she slept with the agent that got her in the modeling business.' and I was like 'She's such a whore!' And we both started cracking up!" Lu concluded.

"I remember that! Hisoka was only a B cup! Like seriously? I was a B cup when I was 12!" Crystal laughed.

"And you were right about the fatass part! She had to be at least 200 pounds! And most of her weight wasn't coming from her boobs!" Lu added.

"You got that right!" Crystal said, a giggle following her reply.

"Wendy, I think you and Romeo should go on a mission or something… " Mira advised the younger kids.

"Okay," Romeo said. "Let's go, Wendy!

"Yep!" The bluenette cheered.

"Wait, we were just gonna leave, so you guys don't have to go." Crystal declared.

"Yeah, we were about to leave." Lu agreed.

"But I still had more questions for Lu!" Natsu, and a few other people said.

"Okay, hurry up." Lu complained.

"Are you really the Master of Heaven's Demons'?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Next question.

"Laxus said something about contacts earlier, I was wondering what your real eye color was." Evergreen stated. Lu pulled her contacts out.

"Pink, and save all your gasps and 'WHAT?!'s for later. Next question."

"Why do you look so much like Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Well, that's a long story… Maybe I'll tell you about that when Lucy's here next time. Next."

"Are you actually a Celestial Drag—" Gajeel started, but like Natsu, he got cut it the cheek by one of Lu's 'ninja stars' as she called them.

"I'll answer that next time. Next."

"Since Crystal is an ice mage, does she st—" Wakaba asked, but was cut by a ninja star and a shard of ice (courtesy of Crystal).

"Go ask her yourself." Lu replied and glared at the perverted old man.

Macao was next.

"What's your b—"

"If your gonna ask something perverted like Wakaba, can just keep it to yourself." she demanded and glared at the other perverted man who was probably going to ask what her bust size was.

"—Uhh… Biggest fear?"

"That's a secret. Next." No one said anything.

"Okay, then we'll be going now!" Crystal said as she and Lu exited the Fairy Tail Guild, both girls glaring at the perverted old men.

* * *

**I was gonna leave a cliffhanger, but that would be cruel. And too short.**

**(Posted on June 12th, 2014)**


	2. Dragon Slaying Masters

_**~ 3 Days Later ~ **_

**Normal POV**

"Hey! Guys, have you heard about the Heaven's Demons guild new master? I was watching my Lacrima TV, and they were interviewing the 7th master." Lucy told everyone. "The master looks a lot like me!"

"Yeah, Luce. She came to our guild a few days ago! And she has Celestial Magic just like you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So she has keys too?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No, she has a different kind of Celestial Magic."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No, because she told me that if I told anyone, she would skin me alive…" the Salamander of Fairy Tail shivered.

"Is she really _that_ scary?"

"Scarier than Erza and Mira combined…"

"It that even _possible_?!"

"Oh, yeah. She's _that_ scary…"

_BOOM!_

"Hey guys, I'm back! I was wondering if Lucy was here today! I wanted to talk to her!" the 7th master of Heaven's Demons said as she kicked open the doors Natsu-style.

"Oh Lu! Welcome back! Lucy is here today! She's sitting with Natsu over there." the sweet Mirajane said to the blonde-haired master.

"Hey! Your Lucy right? I noticed that you have the same face as me so it was obviously you!"

"Yeah, and you are the 7th master of Heaven's Demons? Lu Fairy, right?" Lucy replied.

"Yep! I've been wanting to meet you again!" Lu exclaimed.

"Wanting to meet me again…?" Lucy asked unsure of what her look-alike was trying to say.

"Hey Gray! I can answer your question now!" Lu yelled across the guild.

"Okay, I be right there! I have to pry Juvia off my arm first!" Gray yelled back. When the Ice Mage finally got the Water Woman off his arm, he joined Lucy's table and waited for his answer.

"Wait, my story will also answer Gajeel's question. Hey Metal Head! I have the answer to your question and if you don't come here right now, I won't tell you! And everyone else can join too! If you have questions, I'll answer them all _after_ the story!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, can't a person eat their metal in peace?" The Iron Dragon Slayer groaned.

"Ooh, a story? I wanna listen!" Levy appeared and sat down at the table. And soon almost everyone in the guild wanted to listen to Lu's story.

"No interrupting, got it? If you do, I'll send one of my ninja stars at your face. If you have a question or comment, raise your hand." Lu said as she glared at all the talkative people.

"Aye!" everyone replied.

**Lu's POV**

"Okay, so when I was really little, I lived in a HUGE mansion. I had the best family ever, and an awesome twin sister. My sister was actually Lucy," I heard gasps and whispers around the guild, but I just let it slide and continued my story.

"But the thing is, I was really little, I think about 3 years old. And one day, attackers came and tried to capture everyone. I got captured and the attackers wanted to sell me because I was a Heartfilia. I was so glad that the rest of my family was safe. About a week after I was captured, a skillful mage came to save all the captured people in the prisons. Sadly he died, because there were so many enemies. But because of his bravery, all the prisoners got out. The place the attackers kept everyone was in a forest so we had no idea where we were. I tried looking for food and water because that's what my private tutors said to do if I was ever lost. I did find a beautiful waterfall in the forest and lived there for a few days. Then, a dragon came out of the waterfall—"

"A DRAGON?!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

I threw one of my mini ninja stars at each of their faces.

"OW!" the brainless fools yelled. _They deserved it for interrupting my story!_

"I thought I clearly explained not to talk while I was telling my story! Now you two can either shut up, or sit in the corner!" I boomed. Laughs and giggles were heard when I finished my sentence. I really just wanted to smack them _all_!

"_ANYWAY_, the dragon said that she wanted to train me to be a dragon slayer, so obviously I said yes because I wanted to get back at those mages who attacked my family and killed the mage that saved my life." Gray raised his hand. "Yes Gray?"

"So you're a dragon slayer?" the idiot asked.

"Yes, yes I am a dragon slayer…"

"What element are you?" he asked _again_.

"Did I tell you to talk again?! I said I would answer everyone's questions! And I was getting to that part! The dragon was the Celestial Dragon so I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer." I said, getting really mad and glaring at the Ice Mage. He might be Crystal's childhood friend, but he was getting on my nerves… If you couldn't tell, I lose my temper really quickly…

"I'm so very sorry ma'am! I will not interrupt you without raising my hand again!" he said as he bowed in front of me. I smirked. _That's right! You better not interrupt me again!_

"Good. Now, I had no idea how to get back to my house so I just roamed around the forest, trying to look for some source of civilization. That's when I found Heaven's Demons. Back then, the master was Rei's aunt, Mukasa Kusumoto. She was the 5th master." I finished my story. Then, a cute little boy raised his hand.

"Yes… umm… What's your name again?" I asked the dark purple-haired kid.

"Romeo, my name is Romeo Conbolt."

"Ahh, the perverted geezers son… What's your question?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Umm… Natsu-nii, should I be scared now?" He turned over to Natsu.

"Yes… When she starts talking in her sweet voice, you know that somethings gonna happen…" he shivered.

"_What's_ gonna happen now? Huh? You really think _I_ would hurt an innocent kid like him?!" I demanded.

"Uhh… Yes…?" _Oh he was __**so**_ _much trouble! I would never hurt a kid! Especially if they didn't do anything!_

"So you really think I'm _that_ scary, huh?! I'll show you how scary I can be!" and I kicked that no-good moron out of the guild. _He deserved it!_ "Now, what was your question dear?"

"Umm… Nevermind…"

"Okay, anyone else?" Mira raised her hand. I smiled, I've been video lacrima-chatting with her ever since I came to the guild, it turns out that she's a matchmaker too!

"Yes Mira?"

"If you and Lucy are twins, then why are you 19 instead of 24?"

"Well, I was stuck in the Spirit World for 20 days straight! For those of you idiots who don't understand, that's 5 years on Earthland. The stupid Mustache Man lied to me! He said that 20 days on Earthland would be 20 days in the Spirit World! I finally figured it out when I eavesdropped on one of the spirits that slipped up and they accidentally said that 1 day in the Spirit World was 3 months on Earthland! 3 FUCKING MONTHS! WHO DOES THAT?! APPARENTLY THE STUPID MUSTACHE MAN DOES!"

"Woah, Lu, calm down! I was feeling the same when I figured that out too! I JUST WANTED TO KILL ALL THE SPIRITS AND EVERYTHING IN THEIR STUPID SPIRIT WORLD!" Erza raged.

"Wahh! Erza, you understand! And all my guildmates were worried about me and everything! How could they do that to a poor and innocent little 7 year old girl?! If they kept me there for 8 more days, I would be the same age as Lucy, but I found out about their evil plan 8 days early! Muahahaha!" I laughed.

"Umm, Lu-san?"

"Yes, Wendy?" I answered and stopped laughing.

"Why were you stuck in the Spirit World anyway?"

"Oh, good question! Mustache Man said that I had to stay in the Spirit World to boost up my spirit energy or something! And he said that Twilight, my dragon, wanted me to stay there and work on controlling my magic and learning new spells and stuff! Overall, it was fun! And I did learn a few things! Like Sound Magic! Well, it's more like hearing what they say in their mind, but whatever! For example, Juvia over there, *points the the corner* is jealous of my mind reading skills and thinks I'm showing off to her 'Gray-sama'. And she really wants Gray to go over there and give her a hug to 'make me jealous' or something like that." I explained with quotation marks.

"W-What?! J-Juvia thought no such thing! Don't listen to her Gray-sama!"

"And Gray is wondering if what I said is true or not. And Gajeel is thinking about a certain bookworm, and Erza is thinking about her strawberry cake, and Macao is _still_ wondering what my bust size is." I said smirking at everyone and glaring at Macao.

"It's probably true." Gray said.

"I-I wasn't t-thinking about a-anyone!" Gajeel stuttered.

"Here's your cake Erza!" Mira said happily.

"Yay! My strawberry cake!"

"_Daaad_, you're embarrassing me!" Romeo shouted.

"A man gets curious!" the perverted old man said.

"Yes, and I'm curious on how your face would look after I beat you up! But, sadly, I can't do that because I'm a guild master, and guild masters shouldn't set bad examples for kids! Plus, Makarov would get mad at me." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Anyway, Lu, why are your eyes pink instead of brown, like mine?" Lucy, my now younger twin sister, asked me.

"I don't know actually, I think I was born with pink eyes…"

"Oh… Well, that's cool, it's not everyday you see someone with pink eyes."

"Well, it's not everyday you see someone with pink hair either." I laughed thinking about how Natsu had pink hair. Sure, pink is a girly color, but Natsu makes it look badass.

"Hey, Lu, do you have any other magics besides Dragon Slaying and Sound Magic?" Mira's sister asked. I think her name was Lisanna?

"Yeah, uh… Lisanna?" I guessed. Mira talked about her sister a lot, but she only said her name a few times…

"Yep~! I'm Lisanna! Mira-nee talks about you all the time! So do you use other magics?"

"Yep! I use Teleportation Magic too. It's really useful for me because then I don't have to go on trains! Or other sources of transportation… There are two types of ways to teleport. One way is by using a portal, and the other is by running. Well, it's more like running _really_ fast, but it seems like you're teleporting."

"Like Mest?" the cute little Wendy-chan asked.

"Mest? That guy in the Council? With the scar? He uses Teleportation Magic too? I have to ask him for some tips!" I said excitedly.

"Yep! He's in the Council and he does have a scar on his face." Wendy-chan said.

"Hehehe… You have motion sickness too?! Ya hear that Gajeel?! We can get our revenge!" _So that fire breathing idiot finally got back from… Where ever he flew to…_

"Gihi… Now we're the ones torturing her! Let's bring a camera!"

"No, no, I don't have motion sickness… Didn't you know? Female Dragon Slayers don't get motion sickness. I think we have a different weakness… Or maybe it's just me… "

"Shit! And I thought we could put you on a train… " Gajeel said with a sigh.

"Well, all we have to do now is find out her other weakness!" the pink haired dragon slayer declared.

"Gihi.. Your right Salamander… " the iron dragon slayer said and smirked.

"Wait, I just noticed something. Why don't you have an exceed? Don't all dragonslayers have exceeds?" Cana asked. _Out of all the people in the world, how did Cana notice first? Usually, you'd think she'd be the most clueless for these kind of things! _

"Well, I am a dragon slayer…" I started.

"Are you a 2nd generation? The 2nd generation dragon slayers don't have exceeds." someone interrupted me.  
"Ahh, Laxus, the only 2nd generation dragon slayer in Fairy Tail. You saw me last time right? You also noticed that I wasn't Lucy." I stated.

"Yeah, so answer my question." he said bluntly.

"I would kick you right now, but then Makarov and your posse would get mad at me. And I don't want anymore people on my 'People Who Hate Me' list. And to answer your question, I'm not a 2nd generation dragon slayer, I'm a 3rd generation dragon slayer. By the way, if you were listen to my story, you would probably know that I would either be a 1st generation or 3rd generation dragon slayer. And to answer Cana's question, I do have an exceed. I just don't take care of it. Well, it's more like Crystal takes care of both our exceeds. And we keep them at home or in the guild most of the time." Everyone sweat dropped at my first comment, and were surprised at my last two answers/comments.

"Don't you ever insult Laxus!" Freed exclaimed.

"We're not a posse either!" Evergreen said.

"Yeah, Cosplay Girl #2." Bickslow added.

"First of all, Freed, I didn't insult Laxus. I uhh… yeah, I got nothing… Second of all, Evergreen, if your aren't a posse, what are you? His underlings? And third of all, Bickslow, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME COSPLAY GIRL EVER AGAIN!" And kicked Bickslow into the sky.

"That means you were insulting Laxus!"

"And we are not underlings either! We are loyal comrades of Laxus!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… That's nice to know…" I didn't really care what they thought of me…

"Does anyone care about Bickslow? I mean he did get kicked into the sky… " some random guild member said.

"What's all this ruckus about?! I can't even read my Sorcerer Week— I mean, my Magic Council letters in peace!" Makarov boomed.

"Makarov, I think we all know you use you free time to read the perverted Sorcerer Weekly magazines…" I stated.

"Wha— Nevermind! What are you doing here Lu?!"

"I was just visiting my twin sister. Is there anything wrong with that? And I was gonna ask if Fairy Tail was gonna participate in the GMG's this year."

"Of course we're gonna participate in the GMG's, right Gramps?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes! This year we're gonna win the 30 mill— I mean, keep our title as the best guild in Fiore!"

"Actually, they've changed a few rules. The winning guild gets 50 million Jewels, and the masters are allowed to compete this year! By the way, only one team from each guild is allowed to participate this year. Hehehe… Heaven's Demons are so gonna win this year!"

"Sorry, Lu, but Fairy Tail is gonna win again this year!"  
"Yeah, and get the 50 million Jewels!"

"Sorry, Lucy, Happy, but Heaven's Demon's is gonna dominate." I said with a smirk.

"Oh no way! I'm gonna kick your sorry butt! You'll take back those words when we win!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh I wanna see you try! You might be able to beat the Twins of Sabertooth, but you won't be able to beat me! Your 10 years too early to challenge me!" I stated.

"Just you watch! In these 5 months, I do some extreme training and I'll beat you during the Games!" Natsu said and pointed at me.

"I'll look forward to it! When I see you during the Games, you've better improved, or else I wouldn't even consider fighting you!" I said as I exited the guild and waved.

"I'll get way stronger and beat you! That's a promise!" he said his final words to me through the big and heavy guild doors.

* * *

_**~ 2 Hours Later ~**_

**Lu's POV**

I was walking around Magnolia when I heard a big crash.

"There's a fight near the water fountain!" a citizen yelled. I rushed over to the water fountain hoping it was not one of _my_ guildmates…

"Another Saber, huh?" uh oh… I knew that voice…

"So you're from that new guild Heaven's Demons, huh? I heard you beat up Rufus and Orga pretty bad. And another one of our members. I've been wanting to fight you. I wanted to see how strong you are." the blonde guy smirked. I looked at him, trying to suppress the blush that was rushing to my cheeks. Then I noticed that he was in the fountain…

"ASAMI! How many times have I told you not to start useless fights! I told you that you could fight as much as you wanted when the GMG's start!" the brunette with blue eyes paled.

"Oh heeey Lu… What a coincidence seeing you here…" Asami said. I handcuffed her and hoped that she wouldn't break them with her ice and water powers. _It's fine. I'll just threaten her or something… _

"Sorry for her behavior… She's an idiot who only cares about fighting and causing havoc…" I explained to the blonde and his dark haired friend and their two little exceeds. _They must be dragon slayers like me. Their exceeds are so cute!_

"Oh, it's no problem, nothing the Great Sting Eucliffe can't handle." the blonde smirked and said. _Wow, he must have a huge ego… Wait, Sting Eucliffe? Master of Sabertooth? He's cute. Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Well, the 'Great Sting Eucliffe' and his crew should go before a hell breaks loose. What I mean by that is before this crazy woman breaks out of her handcuffs. I could stop her, but it would be entertaining to watch her beat up some people." I said, trying to sound like myself.

_Crack… _

_They're breaking…_ I thought to myself.

"Asami, move one inch and you won't participate in the Games." I commanded. _I really want her to beat up a few people, but I don't want to pay for anymore damages… _

"Okay. I won't move. But you have to promise me that you'll let me play in the Games."

"I promise, but only if you don't start any fights from now until the Games.

"Ughhh… Fine." she agreed and pouted.

"Now, if you excuse us, I have to drag her back to the guild now…" I said to the two gentlemen and their cats.

"Wait, aren't you Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail? How do you know a Demon? How the hell did you just command her to do something?" Sting asked.

"FYI, I'm not Lucy, my name is Lu, Lucy's my sister. And if you read the Sorcerer, you would know that I'm now the master of Heaven's Demons." I stated.

"Sting, let's go, before they attack us or something bad happens." his dark hair friend said. _I think he's Rogue… The other Twin Dragon… _

"Fro agrees." the cute little exceed in a pink frog suit said.

"Well, your friend here actually has brains. Rogue, I feel so sorry that you have to take care of this thing." I said as I pointed to Sting.

"I know, I feel the same. Poor me."

"Guys, I'm right here! I can hear you!" Sting complained. '_Are they idiots? I'm standing right here!'_ I heard his thoughts. I flared up in anger.

"You guys better run! One of you probably said or thought something offensive to Lu!" Asami warned the dragon slayers and their exceeds.

"WHO THE HELL IS AN IDIOT NOW?! HUH?! NO ONE EVER CALLS ME AN IDIOT UNLESS THEY WANNA DIE! STING! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" I screamed and started chasing him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" he screamed while I was chasing him.

"YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT! AND DON'T DENY IT YOU ASSHOLE, BECAUSE I HEARD YOU SAY IT IN YOUR THOUGHTS!" I raged on and ran faster.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN READ PEOPLES FUCKIN THOUGHTS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!" I boomed. _I don't care if he's cute, no one insults me and gets away with it!_

"SOMEONE! HELP! ROGUE, YOU'RE MY PARTNER! HELP ME!" Sting screamed as he ran for his life.

"Sorry, Sting, but this is just too funny…" Rogue said and chuckled.

"ROGUE, YOU TRAITOR!" and he kept on running.

"Sting-kun! Wait!" I heard Lector say in the distance.

* * *

_**~ 25 Minutes Later at the Sabertooth Guild ~**_

**Normal POV**

The doors busted open as two blurs of yellow zipped through the humongous guild.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STILL HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO ME!" the master of Heaven's Demons screamed as she was chasing the master of Sabertooth.

"YOU'VE BEEN CHASING ME FOR 25 MINUTES! AREN'T YOU TIRED?!" Sting yelled.

"I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I HEAR AN APOLOGY!" Lu screamed.

"I'M SORRY!" he shrieked, hoping Lu would stop chasing him.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lu said formally as she stopped chasing after Sting. She noticed a little too late that both her and Sting were in the Sabertooth guild with everyone staring at the two.

"Heeeeeeeyyyy… You know, just challenging your master to a quick race… Ahahaha… Seems like he won…" the Celestial Dragon Slayer said awkwardly.

"Quick race?! You were chasing me all across Magnolia! What the hell were you thinking lady?!" Sting protested.

"Well, I wasn't the one who called someone else an idiot!" Lu replied.

"I never said it out loud!" Sting said.

"Well, you said it in your head, and I heard it!" and once again, the two blondes were fighting in front of every person in the Sabertooth guild without giving a care in the world.

"Umm, ahem! AHEM!" Rogue interrupted the two.

"Whaddaya want?! Oh it's just you Rogue." the two said in unison.

"You guys know that you have been at Sabertooth for at least five minutes running and fighting with everyone staring at you right?"  
"Umm… No?" the two once again, said in unison.

"Are you Lucy-sama? Why are you wearing pink contacts?" Sabertooth's Celestial Mage asked Lucy's twin.

"No, I'm Lucy's twin sister! My name's Lu! Nice to meet you Yukino!" Lu said cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?"

"I do my research! So far, the only Celestial Spirit Mages are you and Lucy! I use Celestial Magic too, but I don't use keys."

"What kind of Celestial Magic do you use then?" Yukino asked.

"She's uses Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic." someone answered for her.

"Rogue, I was gonna say that!" Lu complained and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that monster uses Dragon Slaying Magic." Sting huffed.

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you called me a monster, and not beat you to a pulp because I'm really tired from all that running. But how did you guys know that I was a dragon slayer?" Lu said.

"Your scent. You smelled like a dragon." the Twin Dragons said in unison.

"I smell like a dragon? Well, now that I think about it, you guys smell like dragons too…" Lu stated.

"What generation are you?" Saber's Lightning God Slayer (that was still in bandages) asked.

"I'm the 3rd Generation Celestial Dragon Slayer." Lu boasted and smirked.

"I have no memory of another 3rd generation dragon slayer besides Sting and Rogue." Rufus added.

"HEY! Lu, you left me behind! What kind of guild master leaves a member of their guild eating their dust?!" Asami said. 3 Sabers paled.

"I remember that face. You are the lady who beat me and Orga up." Rufus stated.

"And how the hell does water beat lightning?!" Ogra complained.

"Yes, I am. And I'll never do that ever again. You do not know how scary the Demon Dragon Sisters can get when I do something wrong…" Asami said, ignoring Orga.

"Who are the Demon Dragon Sisters?" Sting asked.

"Lu, Crystal and their exceeds. Lu and Crystal are both extremely strong S-Class mages of our guild and both 3rd Generation Dragon Slayers with exceeds. But now that Lu is the guild master, I'm not sure if they're still a team." she explained.

"No, Crystal and I are still a team, we just don't go on missions as much cuz of all the council work that I have to do… Why couldn't I have become guild master after Rei did all of the 'Legal Guild' work? Ugh… So much paperwork…" Lu explained.

"Lu, I bet you just have Crystal do all the work while you visit Fairy Tail…" Asami said.

"No! That was only today! Last time she came with me and I had Rei do my work! She was the previous master, so she needs to do some work too!" Lu complained.

"But you were just complaining about…" someone started, but stopped when no one else was talking.

"So you and this 'Crystal' person are a lot like Sting-sama and Rogue-sama!" Yukino beamed.

"What?! I will never in a million years have something in common with that _thing_!" the two blonde-haired masters said in unision.

"Hm? I thought you were scared of me a few minutes ago? I bet you felt my evil aura radiating off of me." Lu said.

"Oh pu-lease. The past in in the past. Now, I wanna fight. Let's see if you're stronger than Natsu-san." Sting smirked.

"Oh, you're on!" Lu said.

"Let see, what would Natsu-san say right now?" Sting said and smirked again.

"I'm all fired up!" the blonde masters said in sync.

_**~ Fairy Tail Guild ~**_

**Normal POV**

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed.

"Bless you! Natsu, you should got was your hands now." Lucy advised.

"No— ACHOO! *sniff* Someone just must be talking about how awesome I am! I've never gotten sick in my life!" Natsu boasted.

"Okay, then… " Lucy said, unsure of what Natsu said was true or not.

_**~ Sabertooth ~**_

**Normal POV**

"Hey you read my mind again!" Sting said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Lu said.

"No, just pointing it out." He said and started the fight by attempting to punch Lu in the face. She blocked it with her palm.

"Now, punching people isn't my style… My style is more like kicking!" Lu stated and roundhoused kicked Sting in the stomach. Sting almost got hit, but activated his White Drive to make himself faster and moved away.

"Activated your White Drive already? Guess I can activate my Celestial Drive now. Even though I can just use my Teleportation Magic to make me faster. Well, this will just add a boost to my Teleportation Magic!" Lu said as a dark blue, midnight colored light surrounded her. The two blondes were just like blurs throughout the Sabertooth guild. Using their magics, the two blonde masters tried to punch and kick each other, but neither masters could get a clean hit.

* * *

_**~ 1 Hour Later ~**_

"They've been fighting for an HOUR! Aren't they tired yet?!" Asami complained "And plus, I thought that Lu had another Master's Meeting today!"

"Well, they are masters after all! I bet they have a lot of stamina!" Yukino said.

"And now that I think about it, I pretty sure Sting has a Master's Meeting today too." Rogue commented.

"Sting, are you going to Clover Town for the Master's Meeting too?" Lu asked and stopped fighting.

"Yeah, I think it supposed to start at 5." he replied and stopped fighting too.

"What time is it now?"

"5:30… "

"Oh shit, we're late! Let's go!"

"But I hate trains—"

"We're not going on a train you idiot!"

"We're walking?! That's gon—"

"We're not walking either!" Lu screamed and opened up a colorful portal. "Open! Portal to Clover Town! Asami, let's go! Sting, you can bring your friends too!"

"Okay, guys let's go!" Sting said as Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch all entered the portal with him and Lu. (Asami entered first.)

* * *

_**~ Clover Town ~**_

**Normal POV**

The townsfolk of Clover Town started whispering as a random portal opened up in the middle of the sidewalk. A group of four started talking.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, it looks like a portal… "

"Look, someone came out of it!"

"Isn't that the girl who beat up those Sabers?"

"Yeah, I can remember her perfectly, waist long wavy brown hair, and beautiful cerulean eyes."

"Look! Sting Eucliffe and some blond girl came out of the portal!"

"Isn't that Lucy Heartfilia, from Fairy Tail?"

"No, look, this girl has pink eyes."

"She's the new master of that guild! I think that brunette is in that guild too!"

"You mean that Lu Fairy person? She looks so weak!"

"Yeah, but what are they doing with Sabers?" one person said as the rest of the group came out of the portal.

"Sting! They're talking about us! Make them stop!" Lu whispered as she heard the group of friends talk about them.

"Well, if you want to make them stop, why don't you just release your 'evil aura'." Sting whispered back.

"I can't do it unless I'm angry or serious!" She complained.

"Well, then you're an idiot." he smiled and ran as fast as he could to the Guild Meeting Building somewhere in the forest.

"STING!" she released her evil aura and ran off to find Sting, so she could beat him to a pulp. The others just sweatdropped at the two's childishness.

"Well, let's catch up to them. Asami, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to ride an exceed?"

"I've done it before…"

"Great. You and Yukino can go on exceeds while I'll use my Dragon Force to catch up to those two." And he left Asami and Yukino with the exceeds.

"So…? Who'll take which exceed?" Yukino asked.

"I'll carry Yukino-san to the building."

"Then Fro will carry Asami-san."

* * *

_**~ Guild Meeting Building ~**_

**Normal POV**

The doors to the building opened and closed quickly. The person who opened the doors was the one and only, Sting Eucliffe.

"Sting! Why are you—"  
"SHH! Lu is coming after me!"

"Did you make her angry? She gets mad easily. You do not know how bad she beat Natsu up when he was gonna tell everyone her magic! He had broken bones and so many bruises!"  
"Yeah, I called her an idiot. Twice. And I got away with it." He said and smirked, like he just won the GMG's.

"Ooh… You're lucky you just got away with a few bruises."  
"Yeah—"

"STING! THESE DOORS BETTER BE OPEN BEFORE I COUNT TO 5!"

"I gotta hide!"

"5! 4! 3! 2! ONE! THAT'S IT!" and she busted the doors open. "Oh… Hey… Have any of you guys seen Sting?" One of the masters pointed to the couch.

"Oh, the couch, eh?" Lu said, and smirked evilly. She walked to the couch and bent over to find Sting sitting behind the couch, hiding from her.

"Hey…" he said and vanished.

"You wanna play tag again? Fine with me! Guess I'm it." she smirked and started to look for Sting so she could teach him a lesson. 5 minutes later, it was just like in the Sabertooth Guild. Lu, the chaser, and Sting, the one being chased. Once Lu caught Sting, she used one of Lucy Ashley's Torturing Techniques.

"Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock!" Lu said as she did the technique.

"OW! OW! OW! What the hell is with that weird technique name?"

"Go ask Lucy Ashley! She was the one who taught me her techniques!"

"The hell? Who's Lucy Ashley? Nevermind, just let go of me!"

"Not until you say sorry!"

"No, you said that you could only radiate your evil aura if you were angry or serious! I made you angry so let go of me!"

"No, you have to say sorry!" and she added more pain onto the attack.

"OW! I'm sorry okay?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Good." and she let go of him.

"Finally, that hurt." he said.

"So… Why were you guys late?" Makarov asked.

"We were—" Sting started.

"Oh, I bet they did something together! Look at their clothes! They're all messed up, and they have bruises on their bodies!" Bob pointed out.

"Oh, so they were having—" Makarov started.

"It's not like that, you old man!" Sting and Lu said with blushes on their faces and punched Makarov on his head.

"Then what were you guys doing?" he asked rubbing his head from the two strong punches.

"Fighting." Sting and Lu both answered.

"About what?"

"He called me an idiot."

"I never said it out loud!"

"You said it in your head!"

"You chased me around Magnolia for 25 minutes!"

"That was your fault!"

"No it wasn't! It was your fault for reading my mind!"

"No it's not! I can't help it! Hearing peoples thoughts is part of my Sound Magic!"

"Well, then why don't turn off your Sound Magic?!

"I don't know how to!"

"Then say turn off my Sound Magic or something!

"You seriously think that's gonna work?!"

"Just do it!"

"Turn off my Sound Magic. The hell? That actually worked! Who knew an idiot like you could come up with a good idea?"

Hey, I'm—" Sting got interrupted when Rogue opened the doors. A few seconds later, Asami and Yukino came with Frosch and Lector.

"Uhh, did we interrupt something?" Yukino asked.

"No, you guys just stopped their annoying bickering. Thank Mavis, they finally stopped." Makarov said.

"Hehe, those two fight like a married couple!" Goldmine commented.

"WE AREN'T A MARRIED COUPLE!"

"Stop repeating what I say!"

"Me?! You're repeating what I'm saying!"

"Says the idiot!"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to call you an idiot, but _you're_ allowed to call me an idiot?!"

"Yeah, cuz you are an idiot!"

"I'm just as smart as you are!"

"So you're implying that I'm stupid?!"

"No! I'm implying that I'm smart too!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Yep. Just like a married couple…" Asami agreed, trying to ignore Sting and Lu's complaints.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!" someone said from the corner.

"I know that voice."

"_Jason from the Sorcerer_." Lu said, her voice laced with venom.

"COOL! Sting Eucliffe and Lu Fairy are in a relationship! Even though they are from different guilds that once fought each other before, they put that aside and still love each other! COOL!" Jason said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sting said.

"COOL! This has got to be in next weeks edition!" Jason said, and ran out at lightning speed to get his info published.

"Excuse me fellow masters, but I've got some threatening to do. Sting, wanna accompany me?" Lu said as she activated her Celestial Drive.

"Gladly." he said as he activated his own White Drive and ran off with Lu to stop Jason.

"Maky, did you know that Jason was there?"

"No, Bob, I didn't…"

* * *

**Okay, I was gonna post this tomorrow (cuz tomorrow is July 4th), but I just couldn't wait to post this!**

**I really liked this chapter... Just cuz. And I'm DEFINITELY adding the GMG's into this! I'm just really bad a writing fighting scenes...**

**So... REVIEW! Please? I want to see what you guys think of my story... Maybe I should change the summary? And the title? Anyone have any unique ideas?**

**For the people who are confused, Lu has Sound Magic (like Cobra), Teleportation Magic (like Mest), and Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic!**

**Sound Magic - cuz dragon slayers have special hearing, and I want her to read peoples minds**

**Teleportation Magic - cuz celestial = space, space = time, time and space = teleporting through ****dimensions/ time/different worlds/different times, etc.**

**Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic - cuz I like dragon slayers and dragon slaying magic.**

_**(Posted at 10:04 on July 3rd)**_


End file.
